Snoring can disturb another person who is sleeping in the same room. Snoring can be particularly disturbing if the snorer and the other person are attempting to sleep on the same bed, such as a married couple where one spouse snores. Some people deal with the problem by waking the snorer up in order to stop the snoring. However, the snorer often begins snoring again after going back to sleep. Moreover, waking the snorer interrupts the snorers sleep as well.